Luminescence
by Kaelann
Summary: [MIDAM] La vie est faite ainsi. Un jour vous êtes mort et le lendemain, vous vous réveillez reconverti en véhicule pour archange. Les joies du covoiturage avec une créature céleste s'ouvrent à Adam. Il réalise très vite que c'est loin d'être une partie de plaisir.
1. Opalescence

_Bonjour mes petites chouquettes dorées ! _

_Je vous présente ma nouvelle **Midam** (slashfic sur **Michael & Adam**). Ma seconde. (À vrai dire, je pense que je vais en extraire la substantifique moelle jusqu'à sa dernière parcelle). Cette fiction-ci n'aura pas grand chose à voir avec ma première Midam __"**Quand on te dit"ange", tu penses...?**"._

_J'avais envie d'explorer le couple sous un nouvel angle mais deux points ne seront pas négligés. Si vous me connaissez, vous savez que je tiens à rester un maximum fidèle aux personnalités des personnages dans chacune de mes fictions mais aussi à l'histoire de base, imaginée par le très vénéré **Eric Kripke**. Je vais donc reprendre des passages de la **saison 5**._

_Comme dit plus haut, les personnages et l'histoire ne sont pas de mon fait.  
_

* * *

–––

**LUMINESCENCE**

**Chapitre 1**

**–**

Adam avait la certitude qu'il était exactement là où il devait être. Pas que se faire piéger par ces enfoirés ailés soit son destin mais plutôt qu'il devait rencontrer Michael. Il s'était fait à l'idée de sauver le monde en lui servant de véhicule. C'était même un tremplin extraordinaire pour son égo qui avait finalement atterri au plus bas en découvrant que crâne d'œuf l'avait mené en bateau.

Néanmoins lorsqu'il sentit Michael approcher en émettant cette lumière si éblouissante, il pensa immédiatement qu'il était là pour une bonne raison et non pas parce qu'un trou du'c voulait se servir de lui. Pourtant, Adam a toujours été un esprit rationnel mais il faut dire que depuis qu'il s'est fait bouffer vivant par des goules et qu'il s'est ensuite fait ressusciter par des anges, son rationalisme en a pris un sacré coup dans la gueule. Il était prêt à croire à ces conneries sur le destin, pendant quelques secondes, et manifestement c'est bien ancrer dans sa cervelle, à présent.

Les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il regardait Michael approcher. Il sentait sa puissance déconcertante envahir l'endroit. Il sentait sa pureté l'enrober. C'était à la fois magnifique et effrayant. D'une simple apparition cet archange semblait en mesure de le transformer en un joli tas de cendres avant d'être balayé d'un coup d'aile, mais sa fascination était telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard. L'existence de Michael échappait totalement à son entendement, c'était inimaginable.

Il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de lui pour le redresser et machinalement, il s'appuya sur le sol pour tenter de se remettre sur pied après les tortures de cet emplumé de Zachariah. Il savait que c'était Dean qui venait l'épauler mais il ne lui accorda que peu d'attention.

– **Tu peux te lever ?** s'enquit-il.

– **Oui**, acquiesça mécaniquement Adam.

– **Alors, viens !**

Toujours obnubilé par la présence de Michael qui se faisait de plus en plus affirmée, Adam n'entendait que d'une oreille les paroles pressantes de son aîné. C'était imminent. L'archange n'allait pas tarder à débarquer.

Lorsqu'il vit du coin de l'œil, Dean relever Sam pour se précipiter vers la porte, il reprit enfin ses esprits. Il jeta un regard au corps de crâne d'œuf qui gisait à ses pieds, ses obscures ailes étant incrustées sur le sol et le mur, avant de s'élancer vers la sortie, à la suite de ses deux frères.

– **Dépêche-toi !** s'exclama Dean.

Adam n'avait pas atteint la porte que celle-ci lui claqua au nez. Pris de panique, il cogna fébrilement contre elle tout en hurlant :

– **Non ! Non ! Dean, aide-moi !**

Mais la porte ne cédait pas à ses coups répétés. Il tenta de tourner la poignée en la tirant avec vigueur mais elle résistait.

– **La porte veut pas s'ouvrir !** lui indiqua Adam qui commençait à penser qu'il était fichu.

Et ce bourdonnement qui se faisait de plus en plus insistant. Sans parler de cette brusque chaleur qui suintait dans toute la pièce. Bon sang ! Cette fois, il était mort.

Les gens disent qu'on voit défiler sa vie devant ses yeux avant de mourir mais tout ce qu'Adam voyait, lui, c'était ce qui l'avait conduit à tambouriner de toutes ses formes contre une porte aux moulures dorées. Ces enflures d'anges, sa stupidité et son orgueil. Bordel, comment avait-il pu être assez con pour se laisser embobiner par un trou de balle qui lui avait clairement jeté de la poudre aux yeux ?!

Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine avec fureur. Si on lui avait dit qu'il aurait le privilège de crever deux fois et assassiné par des créatures tout droit sorties de mauvais romans, il aurait bien ri. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un sort pareil ?!

– **Dean, au secours ! DEAN !**

Dans l'espoir vain et complètement grotesque de sortir d'ici, il continuait de frapper la porte avec toute l'énergie désespérée qu'il pouvait y mettre. Sa dernière chance s'était réincarnée en la personne de Dean, un demi-frère qu'il venait à peine de rencontrer mais qui semblait bien décidé à le sauver, en dépit du fait qu'il les avait envoyé se faire voir, lui, Sam et les deux autres gugusses.

– **T'inquiète pas, on va te sortir de là !** s'écria Dean depuis l'autre côté de la porte.

Mais sa voix se répercutait lointainement comme si Adam était au sommet d'une montagne et lui en bas.

_Adam..._ tonna une voix bien trop grave et trop douce pour être humaine.

Comprenant instinctivement que c'était Michael qui s'adressait à lui, l'interpelé se retourna vers la puissance si pénétrante qui envahissait la pièce. Son énergie était tellement belle, tellement pure qu'il fut une nouvelle fois frappé de stupeur. C'était vraiment incroyable de sentir un ange. Quand ces croyants disaient qu'ils étaient des êtres de lumière et de pureté, ils n'avaient pas tort. À présent, Adam le concevait. La seule chose dont il avait envie était de se diriger vers cette lueur éclatante. C'était stupide, suicidaire et ridicule, mais vrai.

– **Ne panique surtout pas !** tenta de le rassurer Dean.

Mais subjugué par cette force angélique, Adam était à des lieux de paniquer.

– **Adam ! Tu m'entends ?**

La voix de Dean n'était plus qu'un murmure.

_Adam..._ répéta la voix vibrante.

Adam l'entendait très clairement résonner dans sa tête. Elle rebondissait dans son crâne en une sorte d'écho et là, il saisit toute l'ampleur de la situation. Lui, Adam Milligan était en présence d'un archange. Et pas n'importe lequel. Saint Michael, un ange d'une telle force et d'une telle prestance qu'il était considéré comme le sauveur incontesté de l'humanité. Certains le vénéraient, le priaient, d'autres ne croyaient pas plus en lui qu'en Satan. Adam faisait autrefois parti des "autres". Si maintenant il ne pouvait plus y appartenir, il n'appartenait pas non plus au clan des "certains". Même s'il était incontestablement hypnotisé par l'ange, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à idolâtrer qui que ce soit. Ce serait trop pour sa fierté. Et puis, il avait vaguement entrevu ce que ses frères étaient capables de faire pour atteindre leurs objectifs. Il ne pourrait donc jamais en venir à admirer un ange. Toutefois, cela ne l'empêchait pas de soudainement se sentir tout petit à côté de cette puissance enchanteresse.

_M'accorderais-tu le privilège de me servir de véhicule ?_ s'enquit la voix. _Toi et moi, nous pourrions ainsi vaincre Lucifer et après quoi, tu pourras retrouver ta mère._

Adam avait déjà les yeux écarquillés mais s'ils ne sortaient pas de sa tête à force de pousser dessus comme un malade, ce serait un miracle. Tout comme le fait qu'on lui soumette le grand dessein de sauver la planète - une deuxième fois, certes mais - avec un sérieux inébranlable. L'archange Saint Michael lui proposait de donner un autre sens à sa résurrection qu'un traquenard destiné à piéger son frère. Il savait que s'il refusait, Michael repartirait sans lui faire de mal. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en était persuadé après ce qu'il avait vu mais c'était une inflexible conviction. Il ne réfléchit pas longtemps avant de donner sa réponse. Pour lui, c'était évident. Et de surcroît, avec quelqu'un comme Michael, il ne pouvait qu'être sûr d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait plus que tout : revoir enfin sa mère.

– **C'est d'accord**, accepta Adam


	2. Prédominance

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**–––**

**LUMINESCENCE**

**Chapitre 2**

**–**

Avoir un archange à l'intérieur de soi, c'est... indiciblement délicieux. C'est un gain de force incroyable qui envahi chaque cellule de son corps. C'est sentir ses muscles se durcir avec une netteté inconcevable. C'est comme être plongé dans un bain bouillonnant sans les inconvénients. C'est avoir la sensation d'une invincibilité palpable.

C'est beau.

C'est unique.

C'est fort.

Du moins quand on ne s'appelle pas Adam Milligan. Parce qu'un détail de l'opération manque à l'appel. C'est qu'on a plus du tout usage de son corps, et ça, c'est frustrant au possible. Il savait qu'en servant de véhicule à un archange, ce serait comme se transformer en bagnole et obéir aux instructions du conducteur. Mais quand on lui avait dit cash qu'il allait sauver le monde, il se fichait un peu de savoir comment. Rien que le fait que, lui, puisse protéger l'humanité comme la Buffy Summers qu'il regardait faire quand il était gosse, ça en jetait. Cependant ne pas disposer de son propre corps était horriblement agaçant. Il était dans un coin de sa tête à regarder Michael donner des ordres de missions à d'autres trous du'c ailés. Au goût du jour, l'élimination d'une offensive démoniaque en France. Il fallait contenir un minimum les démons d'ici l'affrontement final.

– **Vous pouvez disposer**, conclut Michael avec la voix méconnaissable d'Adam.

Les anges sortirent du bureau incandescent de l'archange avec les balais qu'ils semblaient tous avoir dans le cul. Incroyable qu'ils soient tous aussi coincés. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de s'entretenir avec Hitler en personne. Seulement ni Michael ni lui n'étaient semblables à ce fumier.

– **Cesse de t'agiter**, souffla Michael.

Adam mit un temps considérable à comprendre que c'était à lui qu'il s'adressait et non à un de ses sbires qu'il n'aurait pas perçu.

_Ça en fait au moins un sur deux qui se bouge les fesses_, rétorqua Adam, par le biais de ses pensées.

– **Je te demande pardon ?**

Son ton laissait transparaître un étonnement des plus évidents. Adam n'en comprit pas les raisons mais il eut la sensation que, comme à sa fâcheuse habitude, il disait exactement le contraire de ce qu'il fallait. Tant pis, il continuait sur sa lancée. De toute façon, il a toujours été incapable de contenir le fond de sa pensée, qu'elle soit exposée ou non à un ange.

_Je sens bien que tu es un être de toute puissance et tout le tralala mais depuis que tu as investi mon corps, tu restes assis derrière ton foutu bureau. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? T'entraîner par exemple ? Je te signale quand même que tu vas bientôt affronter Lucifer._

– **J'ai des obligations**, lui fit remarquer Michael d'une voix ferme qu'Adam ne se connaissait pas. **Je dirige le paradis, et ça ne te regarde nullement.**

Ça, il l'avait comprit. Des jours que des crétins déambulent dans son bureau pour lui demander ce qu'ils devaient faire. Apparemment, le paradis était un beau bordel depuis que Dieu avait abandonné le navire mais Michael était son pilier de structure. Sans lui, il ne tiendrait probablement pas debout. Du moins, c'était le ressenti d'Adam.

_Si ça ne me regarde pas, tu pourrais peut-être me mettre au garage jusqu'à nouvelle utilisation ?_

– **Te mettre au garage ?**

_Laisser mon corps de côté jusqu'à l'affrontement avec Lucifer._

– **Non. Plus je serais habitué à ton corps, mieux ce sera pour me battre contre mon frère.**

Adam aurait levé les yeux au ciel s'il avait pu. Il avait constaté le point auquel Michael était déterminé à tuer son frère. Quand il y réfléchissait sérieusement, cela semblait complètement démesuré au jeune homme. Mettre autant d'acharnement à tenter de tuer son frère pour satisfaire les exigences de son père, cela échappait à l'entendement d'Adam. Dans son monde à lui, on punissait vigoureusement le fratricide. Ici, au paradis, c'était presque courant. Et c'était aussi ce que tous attendaient de Michael. Il était assez arrogant pour assumer pleinement cette responsabilité mais pour être honnête, c'était assez effrayant pour le pauvre humain qu'il était. Cela faisait des siècles que les choses se préparaient. À vrai dire, il était même écrit depuis sa naissance que l'humanité prendrait fin avec ses demi-frères. C'était vraiment étrange de penser qu'importe ce qu'ils feraient, Sam et Dean allaient finir en bagnole pour archange. Et lui dans cette histoire, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il était le véhicule de rechange de Saint Michael. Une erreur de programmation soudain bien avantageuse.

– **Tu es mon véhicule**, déclara placidement Michael comme pour définir sa nouvelle identité.

_Merci, je me sens bien mieux !_ ironisa Adam.

Mais Michael ne vit pas l'ironie dans sa pensée ou alors, il voulait tout bonnement le faire taire puisqu'il répondit un "de rien" glacial.

Adam aurait aimé pousser un soupir. Michael lui avait déjà parlé depuis qu'il avait investi son corps mais leurs conversations ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. À chaque fois, Michael y mettait fin d'une façon qui ne pouvait donner suite à leur discussion. Et Adam s'ennuyait de ces tâches administratives qui n'en finissaient pas. Il avait imaginé bien des choses lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'il serait l'épée de l'archange Saint Michael, son vaisseau, mais jamais il ne se serait douté que ce serait aussi peu palpitant. Il en venait à avoir hâte que l'affrontement final ait lieu mais celui-ci n'était que dans quelques mois. Il se demandait sincèrement ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire pendant ces jours, ces semaines.

Mais plutôt que de titiller l'archange le plus puissant de la création, Adam se retira dans un coin reculé de son esprit. S'il arrivait à fiche la frousse à des personnes qui le connaissaient cent fois mieux qu'Adam, c'est qu'il devait calmer ses ardeurs. Même si au fond, il ne lui ferait sans doute aucun mal, mieux valait être prudent.


	3. Omniprésence

_Avant de commencer, je tenais à remercier **Tsuh**, ma fidèle lectrice. Merci, vraiment !_

* * *

**–––**

**LUMINESCENCE**

**Chapitre 3**

**–**

La vie est ainsi faite. Un jour vous êtes mort et le lendemain, vous vous réveillez reconverti en véhicule pour archange.

Adam repensait sans cesse à l'étrangeté de la situation. À ce tournant qu'avait pris sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il partageait son corps avec un archange et il se demandait à quoi cela le mènerait. Est-ce qu'il allait reprendre une vie normale après l'affrontement ? Ou est-ce que Michael allait perdre ? Cela semblait inconcevable mais il allait forcément y avoir un gagnant et un perdant. Lorsqu'il pensait à l'image qu'il se faisait de Satan, il avait parfois du mal à imaginer que Michael puisse le vaincre. Mais lorsqu'il entendait ça, Michael lui affirmait froidement qu'il se trompait. Et il avait probablement raison parce que, de toute façon, tout cela dépassait son imagination. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger.

En même temps, il n'avait que ça à faire. Les jours passaient - ou plutôt était-ce des heures ? Difficile de savoir au paradis étant donné que tout est toujours blanc et intemporel - mais les choses ne changeaient pas. Michael continuait de diriger des anges qui semblaient ne pas savoir quoi faire s'il ne le leur disait pas. Il arrivait fréquemment à Adam de les comparer à des enfants perdus dans le noir et la seule fois où Michael semblait avoir entendu, il avait acquiescé en affirmant qu'ils étaient bel et bien des enfants perdus, tout comme lui. Adam avait bien du mal à imaginer Michael comme un gosse paumé. Il semblait tellement bien maîtriser la situation que c'en était effarant.

Du moins, en apparence. Adam ne savait pas trop ce que pensait l'archange. Contrairement à lui, il n'avait pas d'accès à sa cervelle. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas comment y pénétrer ce qui rendait la partie bien peu loyal, au sens d'Adam. Mais ce dernier avait réellement l'impression qu'il était incapable d'émotions. Pas une fois, il n'a senti de changement dans son corps. On aurait même dit qu'il ne savait pas sourire.

– **Je ne suis pas humain**, lui rappela Michael.

_Ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier. Un humain ne pourrait pas écouter mes pensées sans impunité comme tu le fais sans arrêt ! D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que tu prêtes toujours une oreille attentive à ce que je pense ?!_

– **Je ne peux pas faire autrement que de les entendre**, déclara placidement l'archange. **D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui est le plus étrange. Normalement, chaque ange empruntant le corps d'un humain a la possibilité de le faire taire, de le desactiver, si tu préfères. C'est quelque chose que nous faisons tous. Je n'ai jamais vu d'ange qui permette à l'humain de se manifester comme bon lui semble. Toi, par contre, tu es là en permanence. Malgré mes tentatives pour y mettre un termes, tu demeures.**

_Ah oui ? Eh bien, ce n'est pas de chance pour toi ! T'es tombé sur le mauvais numéro._

– **Je ne sais pas si c'est mauvais mais c'est fascinant.**

Fascinant ? Adam ne se rappelait l'avoir déjà entendu prononcer ce genre de mot qui impliquait un point de vue. Il avait toujours la sensation que l'archange n'en avait pas. Qu'il se contentait de faire tourner la maison comme son père l'aurait fait, mais c'est tout.

Soudain, en sentant ses jambes se déplier sous lui, Adam réagit. Michael se décidait enfin à bouger un peu !

_On va où ?_ s'enquit Adam qui avait la nette impression d'être un enfant sur la plage arrière d'une voiture conduite par un parent qui voulait faire une surprise à sa progéniture.

– **Je dois aller voir un frère.**

_Qui ?_ voulut savoir Adam qui savait que la réponse ne lui donnerait strictement aucune indication.

– **Mael.**

_Et pourquoi tu veux le voir ?_

– **Il a des informations sur une réunion de dieux païens qui devrait bientôt avoir lieue.**

_En quoi ça nous concerne ?_

– **Cela pourrait nous concerner, tout dépend le sujet de leur réunion mais ils ont probablement l'intention de lancer une offensive contre mon frère. A chaque apocalypse, ils croient avoir leur mot à dire.**

_Quand tu dis "Dieux païens", c'est genre Ganesh et tout le merdier ?_

– **Ganesh en fait parti en effet.**

Tout le merdier sous-entendait tous les Dieux du paganisme, ce qui réunissait pas mal de trous du'c. Adam ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce genre de croyances mais il savait au moins une chose, c'est que les Dieux païens étaient sanguinaires.

_Mais alors Lucifer pourrait être vaincu ?!_

– **Mon frère est peut-être moins puissant que moi mais il l'est bien plus que tous les dieux païens réunis.**

_Ils n'ont donc aucune chance..._

– **S'il mène une offensive, non, pas la moindre.**

Adam pouvait facilement entrevoir la puissance de Lucifer s'il était capable de réduire à néant un groupe de Dieux païens à lui tout seul. C'était quand même extraordinaire. Du moins, à son sens de petit humain. À celui de Michael, il semblait en être tout autre. Adam sentait qu'il estimait très peu ces Dieux, qu'il les méprisait presque. Cela n'étonnait pas beaucoup le jeune homme qui avait la sensation qu'il n'avait de respect que pour de rares individus. Même ses frères et sœurs avaient bien du mal à gagner son estime.

Malgré le fait qu'il soit sûr que Michael l'ait entendu, il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de s'envoler vers le lieu où il devait se rendre.

Soudainement et comme les fois précédentes, Adam sentit une sorte de vertige particulièrement vorace l'envahir et en moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour respirer, il avait atterri dans un autre coin du paradis. Un endroit aussi blanc et froid que le bureau de Michael. Bon sang, quand Adam sera libéré, il ne voudra plus entendre les mots "blanc" et "paradis" durant un sacré bout de temps.

– **Michael**, le salua un type vêtu d'un costard cravate.

– **Mael. Qu'as-tu appris ?**

– **Les Dieux païens ont l'intention de tenir un conseil de guerre pour empêcher Lucifer de détruire le monde.**

– **Comme d'habitude ils tiennent à montrer qu'ils existent mais ils courent à leur perte.**

_Ce sont des Dieux quand même ! Tu es bien sûr que Lucifer les tuera tous sans récolter une seule égratignure ?_

– **Ils se disent être des dieux mais ils périront comme des bêtes**, reprit Michael comme pour répondre à l'interrogation d'Adam.

Les Dieux païens et les anges ne semblaient pas en très bon terme. C'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Adam sentit même la petite pointe d'agacement le piquer.

Décidément, les anges qui devaient être miséricorde Dieu, ne sont pas si tolérants que ça. Adam trouvait même Michael un tantinet rancunier.

– **Je te remercie, Mael, mais nous n'interviendrons pas. Cela ne nous regarde nullement.**


	4. Prudence

_Un grand merci à **Tsuh** qui me suit toujours aussi fidèlement. Merci :)_

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**–––**

**LUMINESCENCE**

**Chapitre 4**

**–**

Michael poussa un soupir.

Adam qui prêtait une oreille attentive à tout ce qui se tramait aurait bien aimé sourciller tant ce qu'il venait d'entendre l'étonnait.

_Est-ce bien un soupir que je viens de t'entendre pousser ?_

– **Tu vas rapidement comprendre pourquoi**, articula Michael.

Juste le temps qu'un autre ange n'apparaisse devant eux. Une femme, cette fois. Ou du moins, un ange en costume de femme. Celle-ci semblait avoir la petite quarantaine et à son allure tirée à quatre épingles, Adam comprit de suite que c'était une rabat-joie, à l'instar de tous ceux de son espèce. Au moins, Michael, lui, n'avait pas revêtu un de ces costumes informes. Heureusement, d'ailleurs, il avait garder les vêtements que lui avaient prêtés Dean lorsqu'il avait atterri chez le papy à roulettes suite à sa résurrection.

– **Michael**, le salua la femme d'un ton ferme toutefois d'une politesse incroyable.

– **Naomi**, lui retourna Michael. **Que veux-tu ?**

D'après les vagues informations auxquelles Adam pouvait avoir accès sur les différentes têtes qui passaient devant ses mirettes occupées, il s'agissait d'un ange de rang inférieur qui assistait tout de même Michael dans de rares occasions. C'était un rat de bureau qui aimait que tout soit à sa place et qui prenait le traditionalisme trop à cœur. Elle portait aussi peu d'intérêt que Michael aux humains et il semblait à ce dernier qu'elle ait une soif de pouvoir et une arrogance incommensurable.

Adam était déjà fatigué de l'avoir en face de lui. C'était un ange aussi ennuyeux que les précédents, voire même plus.

– **J'ai entendu dire que tu avais l'intention de te battre contre Lucifer avec le mauvais véhicule.**

_Hey ! Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le mauvais véhicule ?!_ s'emporta immédiatement Adam qui en avait plus qu'assez que le mot "mauvais" lui soit attribué, d'une quelconque manière.

– **Et maintenant que je te vois, je constate que l'on m'a bien renseignée.**

_File-lui une médaille pour sa vivacité d'esprit !_ ironisa Adam.

– **En effet**, lui assura Michael.** J'ai bien l'intention de me battre avec ce véhicule. Y vois-tu un inconvénient ?**

– **Si je puis me permettre, ce n'est pas ce que notre père souhaitait. En logeant dans le mauvais véhicule, tu risquerais de provoquer un retournement de situation inattendu. Ton destin qui est de tuer Lucifer pourrait en être affecté.**

Les sourcils d'Adam se haussèrent légèrement. Visiblement, Michael était un tantinet irrité par les remontrances de sa semblable et cela ne datait pas d'aujourd'hui. Adam perçut que cette Naomi était toujours ainsi. Elle donnait perpétuellement des leçons en imposant sa vision bien manichéenne à tous. Encore que Michael n'en subisse que rarement les relents puisque, comme les autres, elle avait une peur incontestée de l'archange. Même si Adam entrevoyait avec clarté les raisons pour lesquelles tous ces trous d'balles ailés étaient terrifiés par Michael, il lui arrivait encore de trouver ça ridicule. C'est vrai, quoi. Ils disposaient de pouvoirs bien au dessus de l'imagination d'Adam et celui-ci n'était pas plus effrayé que cela par l'archange.

– **Pour qui te prends-tu pour te déclarer porte-parole de notre père ?** lui lança Michael qui fit vibrer la voix d'Adam d'une bien singulière manière. **Je sais fort bien ce qu'il attend de moi et cela n'a rien à voir avec mon véhicule.**

Si elle s'était gentiment écrasé, Adam aurait été content, parce que lui-même trouvait qu'elle abusait. Michael était son supérieur et elle n'avait pas à lui donner de leçon. Hélas, elle s'enfonça encore un peu plus, d'une voix devenue bien petite.

– **Je voulais seulement te faire part de mes doutes en ce qui concerne ton véhicule.**

_Si elle recommence à nous assommer avec ses conneries sur le destin, rends-moi service et fous-lui un bon coup de pompe dans le cul !_

– **Tu ne sais pas s'il sera assez résistant pour supporter ta puissance**, poursuivit Naomi qui donnait l'impression de choisir minutieusement ses mots.

_Assez pour te faire ravaler tes paroles, ma grande_, rugit Adam qui n'aimait pas qu'on doute de lui ainsi. Il était bien assez résistant pour lui faire regretter sa condescendance !

– **Je le saurais s'il ne l'était pas**, se contenta de rétorquer Michael, glacial.

– **Oui, tu as raison**, concéda finalement Naomi. **Navrée de t'avoir dérangé.**

Sur ce, elle disparut de la pièce en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallait pour le dire.

_Bureaucrate !_ grogna Adam. _Elle aurait bien mérité une gifle, celle-là !  
_

Lorsqu'Adam sentit ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement, il eut envie de sourciller.

– **Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton frère, Dean Winchester.**

_Et c'est ça qui t'amuse ?!_

– **Non, plutôt le fait que tu n'aies pas peur de moi et que tu menaces un ange comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille.**

_Mais elle m'a mis en rogne avec son discours sur le destin et sur comment tu devrais faire les choses. Tu l'emmerdes !_

D'accord, quand il était en colère, il pouvait même être familier avec un archange super puissant mais c'était malgré lui. Pourtant, il était parfaitement conscient que Michael était du même avis qu'elle. Pour lui, le destin semblait être quelque chose de parfaitement inéluctable mais Adam ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Toutes ces fatalités grotesques qui nous conduiraient à un seul endroit, c'était ridicule ! Il n'y croyait pas plus maintenant qu'il abrite un archange et il n'y croira sans doute jamais !

_Aussi agaçante soit-elle... elle a soulevé un point intéressant. Je me suis posé la question un sacré paquet de fois mais tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Comment ça se fait que tu m'aies choisi plutôt que Dean ?_

– **Il n'aurait jamais accepté.**

_C'est un peu facile comme réponse ! Je sais de source sûre que tu aurais pu user de beaucoup de stratagèmes pour le forcer à te dire oui, mais tu as préféré me choisir, pourquoi ?_

– **Il a tué la personne chargée de son dossier et je n'avais pas la moindre envie "d'user de stratagèmes" pour avoir son accord. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de courir après un asticot.**

Le qualificatif d'asticot déplut particulièrement à Adam qui savait que ce n'était pas seulement une insulte envers Dean mais envers tous les humains.

Étant donné le ton implacable qu'employait Michael, il ne valait mieux pas lui parler pour le moment. Il paraissait désireux de le réduire en cendres, en ce moment-même, mais Adam ignorait complètement pourquoi. Son poing se contracta et alors il comprit qu'il était en colère. Adam choisit de se faire petit mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur les raisons de l'animosité soudaine de l'archange. Michael pouvait se montrer aussi lunatique qu'un humain lambda, parfois.

Cette remarque fit contracter les mâchoires d'Adam qui promit de se taire instinctivement.


End file.
